Idols meets final fantasy
by Snow angel Selphie
Summary: this is maaaah favorite story it has short chapters but i hope you like it anyway it ain't done yet!
1. In the bus

Idols , Idol , PoP Idol , deutschland sucht ein superstar.  
Fan fiction Final Fantasy series  
By snow angel Selphie  
  
It was the moment they were al waiting for, long hours sitting in a car, bus or train to get to their goal, a new fad was getting into the world of  
final fantasy it was called Idols (in other district's it was called diffirent . like the titel!) but who cares anyway.. let's go see how what  
idols is all about!  
  
Chapter 1. In the bus  
  
It was silent everybody was stressed and some even farted out of nerves,  
sometimes one of the people in the bus started a weird conversastion  
  
"we are drivin for hours already" a young blonde man said "shut your mouth chickenwuss" another one replied "now both of you shut up and sit down" said a young woman with glasses "kids nowadays."  
  
"Watcha doing honey?" the cowboy dude asked the girl next to him. "I wanted to sing about busses" she replied "please don't .. ." said the guy before them silently "why not ?" the girl asked another girl with black hair replied "He hates it when people sing .. he's also silent and doesn't talk that much" the cowboy replied to that "m8 you are definitly in the wrong bus Idols is for singers not for silent people"  
  
"WHAT!!?" the three other guys yelled "this ain't for showing how good ur at fighting?" the young blonde man said  
  
"U know" the woman with glasses said "shall we make it a bit more easier for our writer I think it's hard for her to type like that pink dude and stuff" My name is quistes trepe call me quisty  
  
"Yeah that you are right missy" the cowboy replied " My name is irvine Kinneas call me Irvine"  
  
* The author snow angel Selphie "this is very good I thought my characters were airheads but it looks like they aren't"*  
  
"My name is.." the young blonde man began "Chickenshit" the other one said "hey you used to call me chickenwus something wrong with ya seifer?" "Nah I just tought chickenshit suited you more" he said Zell balls his fists "why you..!" "Anyway His name is Zell dincht and my name is Seifer almasy" seifer said  
  
The black haired girl takes the silent mans hand and said "my name is Rinoa heartilly and next to me is squall leonheart"  
  
WOOHOO the last one one the bus *exept for the driver* says "My name is Selphie tillmit and this is gonna be fun!" she started singing" * the song Bus bus take me away far away, to the future we will go *"  
  
The bus driver looked at all of them he shrugged "what a bunch of moron." 


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2 Arrival at gold saucer  
  
"Are we there already" the people in the bus asked? "Be patient the dimensional tunnels to this final fantasy are jammed looks like all final fantasy characters enter this big contest off yours..." the driver said  
  
"Weeeeeeeeheeeee Next song" Selphie said hyperactive "next song how bout..." Selphie got rudely interrupted by the rest off the bunch "NO, now shut up until we get there..."  
  
Finally the driver started an announcement "Ok people we are there this is golden saucer." Everybody looked at the tower standing there "wow" they all said at same time. "Now get out off my bus!!"  
  
The youngsters got out of the bus; they looked to the rest of the people who were standing there. Irvine was the first one to speak "100.000000 people before us??..." Selphie replied "AWESOME" Seifer looked at the little lady and shrugged... "Hey rinoa!" Rinoa looked behind her, the person who yelled her name was her distant cousin Tifa "Long time no seen Rinny!" Tifa said "Indeed ., what are you doing here?" Rinoa asked "Me and my friends are here for that pop idol thingy, looks like u and those people are 2?" Tifa replied  
  
"Actually my I told my boyfriend it was a fighting contest" Rinoa whispered to Tifa She whispered back "I did the same thing with my friends over there" She pointed to this group of 3 males 1 dog one big Moogle cat thingy and 2 other girls  
  
"Want to meet them?" Tifa asked with a "you better say yes thing" in her voice Rinoa shrugged "eh." she began" she looked at Tifa who was beginning to get slightly mad "Ok!" Rinoa said with haste  
  
Tifa dragged her cousin towards the bunch "This young man here is cloud" she said with a smile "and this is Yuffie, Aeris, and Nakati also called red XIII, Barret, Vincent, and Caith Sid" she said with haste "  
  
She took Rinoa towards a big rock "btw that Aeris girl I don't like her she's trying to steal BOYFRIEND!!!" she tried to whisper... But it came out kind of loud.  
  
"Let me guess. it's that cute blonde with the name." Rinoa said "Don't say it!" Tifa interrupted. "Why not." Rinoa said in a shock. "Because he doesn't know he's my boyfriend yet." she said that like she owned him Rinoa looked at Tifa like they both came from a total different planet, what in fact was true. They went back to Tifa's friends Rinoa suggested letting Tifa and her friends join her group she met on the bus. They all Agreed with it and they all were a step closer to fame! 


	3. Take your number

Chapter 3. Getting a number  
  
"All right everybody, let's get a number!" Irvine said to the whole bunch.  
  
"Zell probably get's the number o which stands for loser" Seifer said laughing "You really want to get beat up don't you Seifer!" Zell said angrily "Okay children are you going to be like this all day maybe we should get you a baby sitter?" Cloud said sarcastically Tifa bursted out in laughing "oh CLOUD u ARE so FUNNY" Everybody looked at Tifa "Moron" one of them said.  
  
Squall suddenly spoke "let's all just get this freaking number so we all get our turn and after that I can go home." "I agree" Barret said "Ditto" Vincent nodded  
  
They all went to the entrance of Golden saucer "Look!!!... so pretty" Selphie pointed to the firework and the fat Chocobo who was dancing or something that looks like dancing. "Okay people I don't got all day" A little kid said to the bunch "You all want to become famous huh? Well come I have to give u Ur number" the kid said to them "Alright let's follow the kid" Zell shouted  
  
They stopped at a table which had numbers on it from 1 till 100.0000 "Irvine Kenanus" the kid said your number is 5678 "My name is Irvine Kinneas" he said with proud. "Whatever. move" the kid said "Selphie tillmit" "Yes sir!" the girl replied "Your number is 69" the little kid said "Why 69? I mean Irvine has. a higher num..." she got interrupted "Are you here to become famous or are you here to complain?" he asked "Famous" she answered "Hey the rest of you can pick a number sayonara" the kid left Everybody turned silent the all were thinking the same which was: *???????????* 


	4. The waiting room

The waiting room  
  
The clock tikked and tikked on..  
  
The moment was near, they all came from far distant places for this. Their big moment in *the spot light*. They were all there, sitting, waiting to be called.  
  
"how long is this gonna take" zell said while punching against the wall. "I don't know, but ur punching is making me crazy" Selphie said quietly  
  
"I'm friggin Hungry.." zell said while yawning cloud shrugged "get some food them?" "No, it soon is my turn to do audition!" zell said while punching in the air "then stop talking about food.." Vincent said angerly  
  
"NOOOOOO. WHAT DO THEY KNOW!!" said a young girl wich stormed out of the audition room  
  
"what the hell was that? " Seifer asked "how should we know we never did an adition before." Barret said while trying to hide his face "why are you like that dude, I mean u keep hiding ur face" red xiii said selphie who was sitting next to barret looked at him "hmm" everybody waited for selphie to say something "mahahahahahaha!!!" she laughed "what's wrong ?"tifa and rinoa asked " Barret u look cute with pink make up" selphie rolled on floor laughing "Well" he began "My marlene did THIS to me , and . I think .. It looks . PRETTY! And everyone who laughs or even make a remark about it .. I KILL YOU" They all looked different ways and some stared whistling.  
  
Few moments later  
  
A voice from an intercom started talking "Numbers 47 till 69 come to the next room please" "hey that's me!" selphie said hyperly "good luck honey !" Irvine gave selphie a kiss "wooooooohhhh" yuffie said "what a cute couple" aeris said a bit sarcasticly "Jealous?" cloud said to both off the girls "No.." they both said immediately " But cloud I am , I mean I'm jealous of them, I think if we did that same thing, I wouldn't be so jealous" Tifa said with dreamy eyes cloud blushed and said "Gotta go.. to .. eh .. The .. the. Men's room!" he ran away "No luck huh tifa"aeris said sarcasticly "More luck then u ever had" tifa said while threatening with her fists "right ." Aeris said while walking towards yuffie " Okay Now I gotta go for real irvy" selphie said smiling "Here" he put his cowboy hat on her head " a little good luck charm" "Thank you !"she kissed and ran towards the next room  
  
there she was all alone sitting doing weird things with her arms "Hi I'm selphie what's your name!" she said to the girl who was sitting next to her "My name is yuna" the girl answered "cool name, where did ya get it" selphie asked "uhhh my parent's gave it to me?" said sarcasticly "Coool mine gave me my name to!!" Selphie said while smiling "U sure are one weird girl." yuna said "Funny my boyfriend think so to" selphie said while looking into irvines hat "Nice hat where did you get it" yuna asked "My boyfriend gave it to me for good luck!" selphie answered "U sure need good luck."Yuna said "why" selphie asked "well not many people get through this, my friend rikku got trough though" "Ohh.. but my boyfriend said he's sure I am gonna get through.." "dream on honey, I even got more chance then u"she said while laughing "hey that's mean.." selphie said while almost bursting out in tears " It's the truth and people have to know the truth!" yuna said evil like yuna looked at the lil selphie that was almost crying *hehehe .That's one down 3 more to go* she was thinking " number 59 ,ur turn" said a girl who came out of the room. "Oh why thank you" yuna said "did you get through the auditions?" yuna asked "no." the girl said "because I wasn't.." the girl got interupted "I only asked for a yes or no, hahaha loser" Yuna said evil like she entered the auditions room  
  
selphie said there thinking about what yuna said "am I so bad" she said "U shouldn't pay attention to her" a guy next to selphie said " huh.." selphie said with tears in her eyes " I'm tidus, and I know yuna she only act's liekt his because she's unsure about herself" he said "really?" she asked tidus "Yeah.. she's actually nice if you gt to know her" "maybe your right" selphie said with a little smile on her face "I am" he said laughing  
  
*BAMMM* Yuna stormed out of the door "They said I don't have any talent and I look like a priest in this dress and my hair looks bad to!" yuna started crying "Oh come on honey" tidus said "it's okay" "No it's not, I wanna go home.." "rigth after my audition okay?" he said " RIGHT NOW TIDUS RIGHT NOW" she said while crying "alright then anything for you hon'.." she took his hand and walked out of the room they were in  
  
"number 69" came out of the intercom "Hey that's me" selphie jumped out of her chair  
  
she walked into the room 4 judges were sitting there  
  
"Hi" she said enthousiastic "My name is selphie"  
  
"hi selphie" one of the jury said "what are you gonna sing for us?" another one asked  
  
"I'm gonna sing Natural cactuar from the cactuar lovers!" she said hyperly  
  
"Good choice sing for us then"one said  
  
"You make me feel" she began  
  
Back In the waiting room  
  
"She has to get to the next round. she just has to" Irvine said while looked in a mirror  
  
" WOOHHHHOOOO" selphie came out running towarsd irvine "Your to the next round!!?" irvine asked "yes I am" selphie said "I even asked if they could do the whole group next" The girls acted really good about that and the boys oty even more nervous.. 


End file.
